Save Him
by Enuescaris
Summary: Being left behind after Dudley's birthday party had not been what Harry wanted. And with a storm brewing he had no choice but to seek shelter in the building he had spent his day in: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
1. Saving

Save Him

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own the idea for this fanfiction._

* * *

><p><em>Yay! One if not the first HP X FNAF crossover! This idea just didn't leave me alone... I don't even play the game...<em>

_The story will be in three parts and I will finish it!_

* * *

><p>Night had fallen a few hours ago, a storm was brewing and Harry was completely and utterly alone on the street.<p>

'What have I done now for them to just leave me?' the eight year old asked himself as he struggled through the wind. He had been ecstatic when his aunt and uncle had decided to take him with them to celebrate Dudley's birthday. They had not done it without a lot of whining but the flyer had said that 10 kids and up would get them a discount.

Dudley had invited 8.

So when they had arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Harry had to keep himself from bouncing around like the other kids. The slightly creepy animatronic mascots didn't care who he was or what the other children said about him. They treated him like they treated the other children (even if Dudley did get a bit more attention. Probably because it was his birthday.) and he had been allowed to eat pizza for the first time in his life!

All in all, it had been a really great day for Harry while it lasted.

Now he was standing in front of of the closed pizza joint, his family long gone, freezing in the harsh wind. He knew he was too far away from home to walk and dark grey sky and low rumbling in the distance promised a cold night which no one should spend outside. When the first drops started to fall, Harry turned around and started to look for shelter.

He found one in form of an open door in the back of the pizza joint. He didn't even know it was open until he leaned against the door and fell through the doorway. The room Harry found himself in was dark and dusty (clearly it hadn't been used in a while) but dry and somewhat warm which prompted the young boy to close the door behind him to keep it that way.

Harry was just settling down against a few old boxes when he heard a crash from the other door in the room, the one which lead deeper into the building. Curious what had made the noise, he crept over to the door and slowly opened it to peek into the hallway.

The glowing eyes of Freddy Fazbear greeted him.

* * *

><p>Mike Schmidt was frantically checking his monitor. It was his first day on the job and not only he was being hunted by crazy robots in fur suits, he also apparently messed up already. All four animatronics had disappeared a while ago and not a single one had showed up again. Where the hell were they?<p>

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the four animatronics which were standing outside the room. He hadn't known that they were allowed to roam around at night! Although they were just standing there at the moment. Staring at him. It was rather creepy, seeing their dark figures towering over him, their glowing eyes giving Harry just enough light to know who was who. But he knew, after spending the day with them, that they weren't going to hurt him.<p>

He was pretty sure they just didn't know what to do with him. Probably wasn't in their programming or something.

A few minutes later they were still staring at each other and Harry was getting bored. He went up to Foxy (He was his favorite. A pirate fox! What can top that?) and carefully tugged on his arm. The tall fox blinked down at him and tilted his head to the side.

"Um..I know it's already late and you probably want to move around some more but...would you mind playing with me for a while?"

* * *

><p>A very confused and still scared Mike left his workplace the next morning. Foxy, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie had finally appeared in their usual places shortly before 6am. They had not tried to kill him again, they didn't even show up on any cameras after they had disappeared. But the phone guy had said that they would try to stuff him into a suit! So why did they leave him alone?<p>

Mike couldn't stop thinking about the animatronics for the whole day. Why had they left so suddenly? Would they try to kill him again when he returned tonight? Was there a way to just lock the office until the night was over? His contract said that he had to return for the next 5 nights before he could quit, otherwise he would have to pay a heavy fine which would probably leave him on the streets.

He didn't want to return.

But he had to. So when he entered the office for his next shift the first thing he did was to check on the animatronics. They were all where they were supposed to be, standing on the stage and hiding behind the curtain to the Pirate Cove.

After getting as comfortable as he could be in a building filled with 4 homicidal fur suits Mike looked back on the screen.

The curtain was drawn back, no Foxy in sight. Switching over to the stage, Mike started to shiver when he realized that Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were also gone. But, hadn't the Phone Guy said that Freddy usually doesn't leave the stage or at least not for a while?

Checking the other cameras he found Chica in the kitchen, Freddy in the hallway, his back turned to the camera, a box in his..paws?, and Foxy before a door which lead into the rooms Mike didn't have access to since it didn't have any cameras. He knew the door lead to a 'Staff Only' area which was rarely used and he had been told that the animatronics never go there. So why was Foxy staring at it? And where was Bonnie?

The last question was quickly answered when a raspy moan reached Mike's ears. Not even looking through doors he hit both buttons and let the heavy metal slam down, keeping the crazy bunny from reaching him.

Mike looked back onto the screen. The animatronics had disappeared. Again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Harry was sitting on the ground in the 'Staff Only' room, a pizza and a can of soda beside him, and drew another card. It had taken a while to for Harry to understand the rules since the animatronics couldn't exactly talk but they did their best and soon they were playing Crazy Eight. Bonnie had joined them a while ago, bringing a blanket with him, which he had immediately given to the slightly shivering Harry. The room was warm, yes, but still a lot cooler than the normal living room and a bit too cold to comfortably sleep in, as Harry found out last night.<p>

Last night had been a blast. The animatronics had found a few old board games which had been used by the children a few years ago. A few pieces were missing but they found enough pieces in other games to play a few of them. They hadn't left Harry's side until morning but they had made sure that Harry was hiding behind some boxes in a dry corner when he had asked if he could stay a while.

He had woken up to the sound of some children screaming they didn't want to leave and pressed himself into the corner , his arms around his knees to keep warm. Harry knew that if he went out of his hiding place now, he would be found and brought back to his relatives. But he didn't want that. He liked the animatronics a lot more than his aunt, uncle and cousin after all.

A few hours later, which he spend playing with some tiny game figures, Bonnie had entered the room and looked over the boxes. When he saw Harry shivering, he had left again, but a bit later Foxy pulled him carefully out of his corner while Freddy set down a big box with some more recent games, including a few closed packs of cards. Chica was the next to come through the door, a can of something Harry saw Dudley drink a few times in one hand and a box of pizza in the other.

By the time Bonnie came back with one of the warmest blankets Harry had ever seen the young boy was sure this was one of the best days in his life, even better than the party yesterday. Somebody was taking care of him (even though they were not human), he was warm, fell fed and save from his uncles rage.

* * *

><p>Mike left Freddy Fazbear's Pizza more confused than ever. After the scare Bonnie had given him, not a single one of the animatronics had shown itself on the screen in his office. They had not made a single sound, had not tried to kill him and clearly the Phone Guy had no idea what he was talking about. Mike had 'survived the night' by flipping through the cameras like crazy and jumping at every shadow. Also, for some reason the blanket which was usually kept in the office had disappeared! He knew it had been in the room when he had come for his shift, hell, he had even put it on the table so he could grab it without having to leave the screen for too long!<p>

The only way for the blanket to vanish was that Bonnie had taken it with him. Which meant that Bonnie had entered his office.

Why was he still alive?

* * *

><p>Sleeping during the day didn't bother Harry at all. The warm blanket and the feeling of being save kept the nightmares of evil laughter and green flashes at bay and during the night, after every human had left the building, he could play with his new friends. But after being in the same room for two nights the young and unaware wizard was getting bored which led to the current situation.<p>

Since the animatronics, except for the awesome Foxy who was probably faster than Harry, were not the best runners, Harry had decided to initiate a game of tag. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica would try to catch him, Foxy would run around and make the game harder for everyone and Harry would run around and try to keep the others from catching him until he either got bored or the morning came.

Right now Harry was running through the dining area.

Chica was right behind him, Freddy was still at the door and Bonnie was trying to cut him of at the end of the room. Foxy was almost bouncing off the walls and Harry was hiding under a table. But as soon as the big bear left the door, Harry shot out from his hiding place and rushed to the door and then into the hallway.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe his eyes. What the hell was a child doing in this godforsaken building?! In the middle of the night?! With crazy fur suits out for human blood?!<p>

And the animatronics were already hunting him.

Mike watched incredulous as they herded the young boy into the dining area, ready to grab him and probably stuff him into a suit. Did they even have a suit small enough for a child?

He didn't want to think about it.

Fast footsteps echoed through the hallway, too light to be Foxy's, and a small shadow, too small to be an animatronic, rushed past his door, followed by the hulking form of Freddy Fazbear.

A weird clicking from the other door made Mike's head snap around and with the reflexes of someone too scared to think, he hit the buttons and slammed the door close just as the face of Chica emerged from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't sure if he had really seen it but... there had been a room with light, a man with his eyes opened wide sitting in a chair in front of a monitor.<p>

So the next night he asked the animatronics. They were unable to answer him of course but it wasn't hard for him to see that they didn't like the man. Not at all if the rip Foxy put into the wallpaper was any clue.

But Harry still wanted to know. Had the man done anything bad to his friends? And what had been that metal sound he heard shortly before Freddy caught him?

He had decided: Tonight he would go to the room and ask the man who he was. The animatronics were clearly against it but he had told them, after a few hours of one-sided arguing,that they could stay behind him if they wanted.

And that is what they did.

Harry found himself standing in front of the room he saw the man in, too far away for the light to reach him. The man was doing something on the screen.

Suddenly his head snapped around and wide blue eyes locked on Harry's almost invisible form.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it.<p>

The kid was alive!

And he was standing right outside of his office. With all four animatronics behind him. Who probably had just gone to kill the Phone Guy and finally found the kid again.

Mike glanced at his screen. It was shortly before 6am and he had quiet a lot of power left since the animatronics didn't seem to bother with him. If he managed to grab the kid before the fur suits could...

...then both of them would survive the night. Not just him.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing here?" he finally asked the dark shadow outside his office, keeping his voice low to keep the animatronics from acting. Clearly they were waiting for something. Slow are careful steps, as if he was trying to be quiet, trying to keep the animatronics from noticing him, could be heard and slowly the shadow turned into a small boy, around six or seven, with big glasses, dirty clothes and a pair of rather startling green eyes.

"Um.. hello..." the boy murmured when he finally arrived at the door. Mike slowly moved into a better position to dash to the door and glanced at the screen. The animatronics were still where they were before, standing far behind the boy.

"Are you alright?" Mike finally asked after making sure that the fur suits were not going to move.

The boy looked confused. "Yes, why woul-"

He never finished his answer.

Mike jumped up, pulled the boy into the office and slammed the door shut. Immediately the banging on the doors started. The animatronics were furious, being kept from their easy prey, or so Mike thought.

They were scratching at the door, hammering against the windows and for a moment Mike feared that the glass wouldn't hold, that it would break and that they would get in and kill him and the little boy he had just saved. Angry moans could be heard on the other side and Mike was sure that one of them had thrown something at the door, trying to break it. But the door held, and after a while the banging stopped.

Sighing in relieve, Mike looked at the boy who was cowering in the corner. "Kid, don't be scared. You are save now."

"S-save?

"Yes. The evil robots can't do anything to you here."

The bow uncurled a bit, looking at him incredulous. "Evil robots? You mean Foxy and the others?"

Mike frowned. "Yes. They were hunting you yesterday, right?"

The kid shook his head just before the clock started playing the school clock sounds which told Mike that it was 6am.

"We were playing tag. I asked if we could."

"Wait. So the fur suits didn't try to kill you?"

"They wouldn't hurt me! They are my friends!"

Mike shook his head. "Kid, I think you don't know what you are talking about. These...these monsters are just trying to kill you."

The boy glowered at him.

"Look, I will bring you to the police." Mike told the child as he was unlocking the door.

"There we can find your family. I'm sure they must be worried."

The kid was gone when Mike opened the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as the man opened the door, Harry was running. Down the hallway, around the corner and to the door with proclaimed 'Staff Only'.<p>

He stumbled into the dusty storeroom he had dubbed 'his room' and slammed the door shut without really stopping till he had reached the corner which held his blanket and the games his friends had brought him. Picking the blanket up from the ground Harry threw it over his shoulders and sat down on the box which Freddy had used to carry the games, hidden behind a wall of other boxes, invisible from the door.

Trembling he pulled up his legs and let his head rest on his knees.

'Please don't take me back...'

* * *

><p>"But...it's true! There is a freaking kid running around in this place at night! I saw him! More than once! I even talked to him!"<p>

"Mike, we both know that can't be true. There are no other kids in the building than the ones in the dining hall. Now stop lying and get home for some rest."

"Uh, what?"

Mike's life was officially too messed up to be normal. He had to work in a building full of killer robots, there was a kid in the building and the manager just dismissed him like he had just imagined it!

"Oh, I forgot it again! I actually wanted to tell you two days ago. Mike, we are going to have a new attraction!"

"Um.. another fur suit?"

"No, well, yes. It is some kind of animatronic but it's not like the others. From what I found out it's from the original restaurant which had the animatronics but was never used until the second one."

"What it is?"

"Some kind of jack-in-the-box. It looks like a puppet."

* * *

><p>The thing that woke Harry up was the sound of the door opening. The room was dark and the soft sounds for the Toreador March alerted him to the arrival of his friends.<p>

"Hi guys."

He turned around the corner of the mountain-o-boxes and froze. All four of his friends were standing on the other side of the room, shoulder to shoulder, looking down at him. Their eyes told him more than any word would have, and Harry just smiled and hugged back when he felt the rather soft arms of Foxy around him.

"Sorry, I didn't want to worry your guys. But how should I have known that he would pull me into his room?"

The look in their eyes, the slight movement that Foxy made, told Harry all he needed to know. "He didn't do anything. I think...I think he wanted to save me from you...but why would he do that?"

Easing out of the hug Harry took a step back and watched his friends. They wanted to tell him, he could see it, but they were unable to. The voices they had, the ones they used so sing or make noises, were unable to form their own words.

Harry's eyes watered slightly. Here were his friends, they actually wanted to talk to him, other than almost every other being, living or not, he had met. But they couldn't.

They couldn't.

* * *

><p>Blank eyes sparked in the darkness, frail limbs slowly pressing against the walls around them as tinkling notes filled the air.<p>

* * *

><p>He was back in his office, winding up the box of the puppet his manager had told him about. The night had started just like the last three did. The animatronics disappeared, probably went wherever the boy was, and he was left in his office, doing almost nothing, except winding up the stupid box out of boredom.<p>

Maybe...maybe he should check on the boy? Or at least do something? He felt horrible when he imagined what those fur suits could do to the kid.

But...the kid had said that they weren't hurting him. And he had been in the building for a few days at least, if you considered when the animatronics had disappeared for the first time.

Maybe...

Mike stood up, shaking but determined, and left the office. He slowly walked through the hallway, looking around for any of the four things that had tried to kill him.

He had not seen any when he reached the door he had seen Foxy before. The 'Staff Only' sign was hanging over his head, as if mocking him.

_'You aren't part of the staff allowed here. Why are you even here? Go back to your room and watch the building.'_

Shaking his head, Mike threw off his second thoughts and opened the door.

"Chica! You are cheating!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Of course you are. You have two ace of hearts. There is only one in the game!"

"I don't! You have two ace of spades. I'm pretty sure you are cheating!"

"Lads, you both cheated. Now calm down, I believe we have a visitor..."

The sight which greeted Mike was completely unexpected.

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were sitting on the ground, cards in their ..hands? ..paws? ..wings? with a pile of cards between them. The boy from he night before was sitting in Foxy's lap, holding a few cards himself, wrapped into the blanket which had disappeared a few days ago. All four were staring at him.

"Um.."

"There you are. I was looking for you."

A soft, brown arm settled on Mike's shoulders as the smell of pizza invaded his nose. Slowly turning around he came face to face with Freddy Fazbear himself.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, here we have the first chapter. The second one will follow soon!<em>

_Also, I had some trouble with my spell-checking so if you find anything weird please tell me. :) Which means I will come back and edit this. Later.  
><em>


	2. Them

_So here we have the second chapter. You will probably get the next one in a week._

* * *

><p>The first thing Mike heard when he regained consciousness were two voices he could not place. They sounded vaguely like robotic children, or maybe teens, and were fighting... over a can of water?<p>

"Come on, you get the can. You with your big sharp teeth will only frighten him when he wakes up."

"Well, lad, your face isn't really pleasing to look at either. You go and get the water."

"Guy, chill out. From what I remember the water isn't too important. I'll go and get it. Harry, make sure these two idiots don't scare the guy too much. We don't want him to faint again."

"Ok Bonnie. You heard him, Chica, Foxy. No scaring the man in the corner. Can we go and finish the game now?"

"Alright, lad."

It took all Mike had not to flinch when he heard the names of the animatronics who were clearly in the room. Not trying to kill him. And they were speaking! Since when could they speak? Mike was sure the manager had said that the animatronics could not speak, some of them could sing prerecorded songs but that was it!

"Guys, when will Freddy come back?"

"Don't know, lad. He said he wanted to get some more pizza for our guest."

"What if he doesn't like pizza?"

"WHAT? HOW CAN SOMEBODY NOT LIKE PIZZA?" Chica's exclamation of incredulity brought a snort of laughter out of Mike. He stiffened immediately after that when he heard the boy's - Harry's - voice. "Guys! He's awake!"

He could hear the footsteps of the heavy animatronics stop beside him and cautiously opened his eyes. Harry was kneeling beside him, a few steps behind him were Chica and Foxy, both trying to look as harmless as possible. He looked back at Harry who had one of the biggest smiles Mike had ever seen on his face.

"Hey! How are you feeling? What's your name? Do you faint often?"

"Uh..."

"Lad, back up a bit. You are pretty much on top of him."

"Oh, sorry." The boy shuffled back. Mike could see Chica snickering into her hand, wing, whatever and somehow Foxy looked like he was smiling. How can someone with no facial expressions smile? Foxy could only open his mouth! There was nothing to smile with!

"So, how are you feeling? And what's your name?" The boy asked again when he stopped moving.

"I'm Mike. And..um..I'm good. I think. Just really confused right now. Since when can the animatronics talk?"

"They started a few hours ago. A bit after they came here."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Nope!" Cue another gigantic smile.

"Ok...?"

The door behind the animatronics opened and Bonnie entered the room, carrying a can of water. When he saw them all in the corner he moved to join them.

"I see our guest is awake. Do we still need the water?"

"Some water.. would be nice..." Mike rasped when he realized just how dry his throat was. Harry jumped up, took the can from Bonnie and almost threw it onto Mike.

"Here."

"Thanks."

The next few minutes were spent in silence until an unexpected question was thrown into the room by Chica.

"You are not going to hurt Harry, right? You weren't trying to kill him when you pulled him into the office?"

Mike sputtered. "What? Of course not! I thought you were going kill him and stuff him into a suit! That's at least what the phone guy said."

"Phone guy? Who are you talking about?"

"Stuff someone into a suit? Lad, why would we do that?"

Chica was clearly confused while Foxy seemed to be appalled at the idea of stuffing humans into the suits. Bonnie looked rather taken aback as well.

"The phone guy is someone from the staff who called me every night shortly after midnight to warn me about you. But...yesterday...he said he wouldn't call again and I'm pretty sure he is dead now, from what I could hear. Sounded a lot like it was one of you."

Chica scratched her head. "Yesterday? I'm pretty sure you and Harry have been the only humans in the building the last few nights. And the only one we were trying to kill was you because you were a danger to Harry. Or, at least we believed you were."

"A danger to Harry?"

"We don't trust adults. Not after what they have done to us." A new voice joined the conversation. Freddy was standing in the door, a few more boxes of pizza under his arm.

"What they have done to you?"

"Yes." Mike shuddered at the simple yet somehow oppressing answer. Freddy set the pizza down on the floor between Harry and Mike and went to join the other animatronics on the floor behind Harry.

"What do you know about us? The animatronics."

Harry looked really startled when the bear animatronic asked this, Mike noted. Clearly, whatever they were going to talk about was not something Harry liked.

"Not much. I know that you originally came from a different place which had only you four. Then there was the second one in which they traded you for more toy-like versions but still kept you. And then the Bite of '87 happened and the toys were scrapped and you were repaired and put into this pizza joint."

"So you don't know why the first place was closed?"

"Um..nope."

Harry stood up and crawled into Foxy's lap who immediately put his arms around the small boy, careful not to hurt him with his hook.

"Great. So I have to start from the very beginning." Freddy sighed. "It all started when a small boy got kidnapped from a birthday party at our first location. I can't even remember the name of it... The boy was killed near the building and his body was never found. His spirit however, was so full of rage, sadness and overwhelming despair that it latched onto the next best body it could: the body of a puppet used for special performances.

The boy now just named the Puppet watched as 4 of his friends from the party returned for their own parties, full of hope that their missing friend was going to reappear when they searched for him. First the single girl of the group and the youngest boy disappeared, the next day it was the other two boys. All of them had been lured into a backroom by a staff member in a golden Freddy costume who made sure they couldn't escape and killed them on the third day, shortly before Puppet found them."

A soft whimper pulled all of them out of the horrible story. Harry looked like he was trying to disappear in Foxy's arms, shivering and softly crying. Foxy stood up, Harry still in his arms, and turned to Freddy who looked apologetic at the small boy. "I think Harry doesn't want to hear it again. If you need us, we will be in the kitchen.."

"Ok. Thanks, Foxy."

The two left the almost silent room and Freddy carefully closed the door. "Dammit. How could I forget he was listening..." Mike looked up at Freddy.

"He knows the whole story?"

"Yes." It was Chica who answered, her voice empty of all cheer. "Freddy lost his temper when Harry insisted that not all adults are bad. But even after he heard it he was sure that you weren't a bad man. So we decided to give you a chance."

Bonnie gave a humorless snicker. "He was right."

Mike was almost scared to ask but he had to know. Had to know what the animatronics were trying to tell him. And from what he understood, he was not going to like it.

"What happened after Puppet found them?"

Freddy sat down again, hitting the ground without any grace, almost as if his legs had been unable to carry him.

"Puppet went almost mad with grief. The murderer had already left and his best friends were dead before him, lost to him, leaving him behind. Not knowing what it would do Puppet took each child and stuffed their bodies into the suit of an animatronic, hoping that is would save his friends. The girl was stuffed into Chica, the smallest boy into Foxy and the two older ones into Bonnie and Freddy."

Mike was slowly turning green as the story continued. Did this really mean...

"What the Puppet did did save his friends in some way but also damned them at the same time. The establishment was closed down since the stench of the decomposing bodies in the suits alarmed the parents and the animatronics were moved to a new location to be used as parts after they were roughly cleaned of the mess within. But they were no longer empty."

"It's the children, right? You guys are the spirits of the missing children."

* * *

><p>Foxy didn't really know what to do. Harry had cheered up a bit after they left the room but he was still not the happy boy they had come to know the last few days.<p>

He had made another pizza for the boy but he had said he wasn't hungry, which shocked Foxy quiet a bit. He knew that Harry's relatives weren't the best family and sometimes didn't feed him which left Harry almost always hungry. But he wasn't willing to force the boy to eat, even if he shouldn't miss a meal.

So he settled with hugging the boy and trying to coax him into taking a few bites by talking to him and trying to get him to laugh. Anything to distract the boy from their horrible past.

A loud clatter made the pirate fox jump towards the door closest to the room where the others were, holding Harry to his tattered chest.

Something was here, and Foxy had no idea what is was.

* * *

><p>"What happened to the murderer?"<p>

"The guy was found thanks to the security cameras. We were still really new to the whole being-an-animatronic so I can't remember very much but there was one thing that stood out. The man was purple. When I asked the others later they confirmed it. The few times we saw him he was always surrounded by a purple mist. So we decided to call him the Purple Man. None of us wanted to give him a real name or something similar and 'our murderer' was just...wrong."

"Well, at least he went to prison, right? I have another question if it's alright. Why did the second one close down? I know it was because of the Bite of '87 but why did it happen? You guys don't seem like you would bite someone's frontal lobe off."

"It wasn't one of us. It was a soulless animatronic named Toy Foxy, or as they called it after they became too lazy to rebuild her every time some kid pulled off her arms and legs, the Mangle. Each of the new toy animatronics had a facial recognition system to prevent what happened to us, to prevent children from being kidnapped from the pizzeria. The guy who was bitten was a former kidnapper who was in the police data base.

So when he was standing near a few kids Mangle recognized him as a kidnapper from his criminal file and tried to call the police. You see, her voice box was special. It had a radio which could be used to call the police when something happened. But all the not-repaired damage from the wilder children had damaged it and she was unable to call for help. When the guy came too close to one of the smaller children she just acted. She bit him, he was brought to hospital and from what I remember survived losing a part of his brain.

The toys were deemed too dangerous for the children after that and all of us were forced into night-roaming mode, unable to interact with the children any longer. After another employee was killed in the pizzeria they scrapped them all except the Mangle since she was the one with the most usable parts. But they permanently shut Mangle down by completely clearing her system."

"Who killed him? The second guy?"

"I'm pretty sure it was one of us. I can hardly remember the night it happened. We were only there for parts, so nobody cared for our suits and endoskeletons. Chica was missing her hands and for some reason they had removed Bonnie's face. I was the only one who was mostly intact. So when Mangle tried to call the police yet again we, half delirious, decided to see what was going on. All we could see was purple mist and in our questionable state we did the only thing we could think of: we attacked."

Mike's thoughts were chaos. Now that he knew what exactly happened he could understand why these animatronics, no, the children were so distrustful of adults. They had been killed by someone who he could only call the scum of earth. He was pretty sure he would have done the same if he had been in their situation."

"What happened to the first one, Puppet? He was not scrapped, was he?"

"No, but we have no ide-"

The door slammed open and Foxy, Harry still in his arms, rushed into the room and closed the door with his foot. The others jumped of the floor when a loud crash could be heard form the other side of the door. Freddy immediately rushed over to him.

"Foxy, what is going on?"

"I don't know! Something has been following us since we left the kitchen! It almost jumped me and Harry there!"

"What?" Mike came out from behind the other animatronics. "There shouldn't be anybody in the building! The only thing outside you guys is the...oh shit!"

Chica turned to the only adult in the room. "Do you know what it is?"

Mike almost jumped at the sudden question.

"Yes. The manager told me it was a new attraction from the original set of animatronics."

Freddy and the others looked confused. From what they remembered they were the only thing which had been brought..from...

Mike could see their servos locking as they all came to the same conclusion.

"It's him. Puppet."

* * *

><p>Harry's head was killing him. The headache had started shortly after the animatronics had spoken for the first time but it hadn't been too bad. But ever since he left the room together with Foxy is had gotten worse. It had been some kind of humming in his mind, but now it was a scream. A scream for help, for someone to just be there, for someone not to leave him alone in the dark, for...<p>

"It's him. Puppet."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He quickly turned around, winded out of Foxy's arms and rushed to the door which was held close by the others.

"STOP IT! LET HIM IN!"

The banging stopped and all occupants on the room turned to him, confused and in Mike's case rather scared.

"Harry, what do you mean?" Freddy stepped away from the door to kneel beside the small boy.

"He is hurting. Hasn't seen anyone, especially any of you, for years. He feels guilty for trapping you in the suits. He..he's crying."

Harry himself was crying as well and Chica stepped away from the door, followed by Bonnie and Foxy, who had been standing near Mike, looked at the door which now could be opened without any problem.

With a small stumble Harry went to the door and carefully opened it. Behind the door was the puppet, it's mask broken, right arm missing, the legs slowly crumbling, staring into the room full of light. It jerked once, then twice, as if trying to force his limbs to move and with a loud snap it fell, right into Freddy's waiting arms, both legs broken off, leaving only stumps.

Freddy carefully carried his old friend into the room, followed by a still crying and smiling Harry who was quickly picked up by Foxy when the stumbled yet again, too tired to move around much more.

With a relieved sigh Harry cuddled into his friend's fur.

"He's sorry. And happy. Please don't leave him alone again. Ever."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was spent with talking or, in Harry's and Puppet's case, sleeping. Mike liked talking to Freddy, realizing that while they had died as children, they still seemed to age even as souls, although a lot slower. Chica was cradling Puppet's broken body in her lap while Bonnie was trying to see if the body could be repaired.<p>

"It doesn't look good. Puppet has not been repaired for at least two decades. His body is too frail to do anything anymore. I'm pretty sure he lost his arm somewhere on his way to the kitchen and the mask...shattered when he hit the closed door. There is nothing we can do. Hell, there is nothing anyone can do!"

Mike frowned. Puppet was probably the one who this whole time had been hurting the most. Locked away, no friends to support him, alone in a dark box. There had to be a way to help the poor child.

"Maybe we could try and get a new body for him." He suggested after a while.

"A new body?" Freddy asked as he stood up to go to his friend's side.

"Don't you have any spare suits? I'm pretty sure these are not the original suits, right?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yea, they are newer ones. After the neglect we had to endure in the spare parts room we had to be rebuild. They came, used our endoskeleton as a base and replaced part after part to make sure everything fit. But I'm not sure we can do this for Puppet. We don't have any materials and we are not able to leave our body to possess another one. We can only possess what is inside and around of our soul."

"We don't have to" Mike told them. Their heads snapped up, confused and hopeful. "Mangle's body is still in the spare parts room somewhere, right? If we rebuild it as a functioning body we can add a few still working parts of Puppet's body. That way he will be able to switch to a new body."

Bonnie shook his head. "That might work but we are too clumsy with these bodies to do any delicate work. And I'm not sure if Harry could do it."

They all looked at the sleeping child in Foxy's arms. "He still tires too easily.."

"Then maybe I could try. I'll bring a toolbox for tomorrows shift. If children can put an endoskeleton together, even if it's wrong, then it can't be too hard."

* * *

><p>This time Mike left his workplace neither scared or confused, just determined. He would return and help Puppet and the others. They didn't deserve to lose a friend like they almost had Puppet.<p>

* * *

><p>That stupid idiot was still working here. He had hoped that the guy would leave like so many people before him and pay what the contract told him to pay. He had even staged the death of the 'phone guy' to get the guy to quit.<p>

If Mike stayed much longer he would cost him even more money, and that was not what he wanted. Mike would return for tonight's shift, yes, but not for tomorrows. He already had a new guy for the job.

Now he only needed a reason to fire him.

* * *

><p>When Mike entered the room the next night he was greeted by a bullet to the stomach.<p>

"OOF!"

He almost fell over but Freddy steadied him while Foxy unwound Harry from his stomach. The boy was laughing and hugged the pirate fox who was clearly smiling.

"I brought the tool box. And something special for Harry." He handed Harry a box filled with chocolate cookies. The look of surprise and the eyes shimmering with tears of happiness gave Mike a bad feeling. But he would deal with that later.

The door opened and Bonnie came in, carrying the body of Mangle. "I brought her body. I'm pretty sure you would not have been able to find it under all the spare stuff.

Chica was following him, in her arms a few colorful parts of different suits. "I wasn't able to find a full suit, so I just took whatever I could find. Maybe we can dye them later or something."

Mike nodded and went over to Bonnie. The endoskeleton looked horrible with all the extra parts and the scratched face. "The face needs some paint anyway." He he took of his jacket and passed over to Harry and got to work.

It was a lot easier that they had feared to repair the body. It reminded Mike of one of his old toy robots he had when he was little. As long as you were careful enough and nothing was damaged too much it was easy to rebuild the body. Mike had even been able to repair the radio which had only been missing one or two cables.

After they had managed to put the body together Freddy dressed it while Bonnie held it up for him. Chica had used the time during which the others build the body to carefully remove a rather big part of Puppet's broken mask and a single joint which came from the arm her friend had lost. The joint was still usable and the mask was used to somewhat fill a hole found on the head of the former Mangle.

Harry was helping wherever he could, bringing screws and screwdrivers and water for Mike. Roughly an hour before Mike's shift ended they were finally done. Chica had told them a while ago that the Puppet's body had stopped responding to anything, so now they could only hope that their plan had worked.

It was Harry who was brave enough to try and wake Puppet up.

And when the suit stirred, all of them sighed in relieve.

Their friend was save.

* * *

><p>"Mike, you are fired."<p>

"Wait, what?"

* * *

><p>Harry and the others were waiting for Mike. The animatronics had vanished into the room as soon as they could so they could check on Puppet.<p>

When the animatronics had arrived they were greeted by Harry and some kind of upbeat music filled with the word 'hello'. Apparently, Puppet was unable to talk like his friends and since no one knew how they were talking in first place they couldn't help him. Instead, Puppet used his radio to talk by using songs or even the news. It had been Harry's idea who saw something similar happen to a gigantic yellow robot on the telly while he was cleaning the living room.

The six friends jokes around for a while but when Mike still wasn't there after Harry had eaten they got worried. Bonnie and Chica left and went to the office. The light of the monitor was on, the doors were open, but inside there was no Mike. Instead, there was an unshaved guy slouched in the chair, almost asleep.

Which meant that Bonnie was able to enter the office without him noticing anything.

The scream which followed when the guy was woken up by Bonnie could be heard two streets away.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"<p>

Freddy, Foxy and Harry flinched when the scream echoed through the hallways. Sharing a quick look the three stood up and rushed to the door. Foxy picked up Harry and pulled Freddy with him. They arrived at the door rather quickly and were greeting with a confusing sight.

Chica was standing on the other side of the room, her back against the closed door while Bonnie was towering over an unknown man who was trying to hide under the desk.

And Bonnie seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Where. Is. Mike?"

The man only whimpered.

Freddy finally shook his head and asked the question that was spooking around in every head in the room.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The man under the table, unable to see Freddy from his position, hit his head when he jumped, startled by the new voice.

Chica had to giggle. "We think he is the new night guard. But either he has no idea who Mike is and where he went or he is too scared to answer Bonnie."

The bear animatronic sighed and kneeled down beside the table. "Hey, can you tell us where Mike is?"

A startled scream was all they got and all they would get for a while.

The guy had fainted.

* * *

><p>"He won't stop whimpering! How are we supposed to get an answer out of him if he can't even speak right?"<p>

Bonnie was raging in the backroom, kicking boxes and muttering to himself. Mike was someone they all liked, he had helped them, was nice to Harry and he even came back after they told him they were spirits possessing mechanical bodies.

"This is so damn frustrating!"

A whimper.

"Um, Bonnie, lad, maybe we could let Harry try? He is, after all, the least threatening out of all of us."

Another whimper.

"Shut up you poor excuse of a grown-up!"

"Bonnie, I think you need to calm down." Chica said as she grabbed the bunny and pulled him out of the room only to stick her head back in. "Freddy, call us when you finally have some answers!" Seeing the bear nod she went to pull Bonnie further down the hall.

Foxy glanced down on the boy who was half hidden behind him, the jacket which Mike had forgotten the day before slung around his shoulders. It looked like Harry didn't like the new night guard either.

"Well, lad?"

Green eyes blinked up and the boy nodded before stepping around Foxy to sit on the ground before the new man. They had pretty much hogtied him with whatever they found in the room and the guy was unable to move anything except his head.

Which might explain why he was whimpering so much.

"Um...excuse me? Would you mind telling me where Mike is?"

"AAAAAAAH! A ghost!" Whimpering.

"Why would you think I am a ghost?"

"Because you are with the killer robots! You can't be alive!"

"..."

* * *

><p>Freddy found Bonnie and Chica in the kitchen. Apparently Bonnie was unable to use a stove to make pizza so Chica was showing him how to do it.<p>

"Chica, Bonnie."

Bonnie who was concentrating on the oven in which he had just put a pizza just nodded while Chica almost bounced on her way to Freddy. "What did you find out?"

"It took a while to convince the guy to talk after he saw Harry. Thought he was a ghost and refused to talk since he was scared of becoming a 'ghost cursed to haunt these halls'. His words, not mine. Well, Harry managed to persuade him that we would not kill him if he told us where Mike is."

"Well, where is he?"

"That's something we don't know. But we do know why he isn't here today. Mike was fired for some reason and forbidden from ever entering this building again. The guy also said that Mike tried to come in during the day shift but was immediately thrown out."

"So he is not coming back?" the chicken was crushed. No Mike?

A simple shake of the bear's head answered her question.

"Oh, Freddy. What are we going to do? After we basically threatened the guy he will probably be too scared of us to do anything. And Harry can't survive on pizza forever."

"Simple. We leave.."

It was Bonnie who had the answer to their problem. His eyes were still locked on the pizza in the oven.

"We leave and find Mike."

* * *

><p>Mike was standing in front of the entrance to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and stared. There was something that should not be there.<p>

A sign.

A sign which proclaimed the place 'Closed'.

_'Since when was this place closed? Hell, I worked here last week! And if it is closed, what happened with Harry and Freddy and Ch-'_

"Hey, you!"

The sudden shout made him turn around, coming face to face with a stranger.

"If you wanted pizza or a birthday party for some kid forget it. They closed this place a few days ago. Permanently."

"They did? Why?"

"It was all over the news. All animatronics this place had have been stolen or something. And since whoever it was took pretty much all spare parts except an unfixable puppet they aren't able to get any new ones. The thing that brought the customers were the animatronics, not the pizza. No animatronics, no Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

The man turned around and left Mike standing there, outside the closed pizza joint.

He had planned to get Harry and any animatronics who wanted to come with him. His old apartment had raised the rent again and, unwilling to pay even more for that crappy place, he had left. A friend of him owned a farm somewhere in the north and offered him a place to stay if he helped around the farm.

And now he had no idea where his friends were.

"Dammit."

* * *

><p><em>Again, my spell-check is weird, please point out any mistakes you can find.<em>

_I actually wanted to just write one huge chapter which would include the next one but I think it works better this way._


	3. All

_And here is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Finding Mike turned out to be a lot harder than the five animatronics and Harry had expected. Their friend had to live somewhere near the pizzeria since he didn't use a car to reach his former workplace. They had hoped that they would find him in a few days, a week at most.<p>

It had been at least a month.

They all had learned a lot during their time on the streets. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy had to wear big cloaks most of the time or hide so they wouldn't be recognized. Puppet had it a bit better since he wasn't one of the mascots but he also couldn't walk around in the open. They had actually managed to get some special paints for his suit. His fur was now mainly black with white on his belly, arms and feet.

Most of their time outside had been spent away from the big streets, stealing food from time to time and looking for Mike. Well, at least until they had to leave the city because of weird people in dresses looking for Harry. These people had asked around and after a while even camped near the spots where Harry usually was when he was around people, like the market.

So, one day when Harry had almost been caught - luckily he was able to hide in the crowd - the six friends sneaked onto a train and travelled north. Since they no longer could look for Mike, they focused on evading the people after Harry.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you haven't been able to bring him back?"<p>

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore didn't know what to do. Three weeks ago the wards around Privet Drive had fallen, which usually meant one of two things: that the center of the ward, Harry, had been killed or that Harry no longer called it his home and had left.

Both cases were bad but Dumbledore wished for the latter. Running away wasn't done without a reason and Minerva had warned him about Lily's sister but he had hoped that Harry would be treated as another member of the family. If he had run away it meant his involuntary gamble had failed. But at least the boy would still be alive.

He had failed the boy. And he intended to pay for his mistake.

* * *

><p>"Why won't they leave us alone?"<p>

The almost inaudible question coming fromt he bundle in Foxy's arms brought a sigh out of Freddy as he watched the entrance of the abandoned building they were currently hiding in. Bonnie and Chica looked over from the windows they were watching, almost hidden in the shadows of the walls.

They had almost been caught.

A few hours ago they had been hiding near the train station, waiting for the next train, when the guys in dresses had appeared yet again. It had been a narrow escape, with the bad guys nearly upon them, when they finally managed to sneak out through the back. The next half hour consisted of running thorugh nearly indistinguishable backalleys until they arrived at this abandoned house at the edge of town.

"I don't know." Freddy looked at Harry. "We could never figure out why adults do what they do. Maybe-"

Suddenly there was a timid knock on the door. The six friends froze.

Had they been found again? But the guys in dresses would have stormed in, right? Why knocking? Would they have to run a-

"Hello? Mr. Easter Bunny?"

It was a child's voice.

Freddy frowned and looked over to Bonnie who was the one closest to the door. The blue bunny opened the door a tiny bit and looked through the gap. A small boy around the age of five with big blue eyes was staring at him with a huge smile.

"Mr. Easter Bunny!"

"Prft!"

The soft snort from Foxy quickly turned into resounding laughter. Then Harry started to giggle and soon Freddy's deep chuckling joined the sudden joyful atmosphere. Chica just smiled happily and maybe even a bit teasingly at the somehow blushing animatronic. Bonnie stepped away from the door and opened it fully to let the little boy inside.

The boy instantly hugged him around the legs and refused to let go.

"I knew you were real! I knew Tony was lying! You had to be real!"

Bonnie looked rather uncomfortable as he looked at the child wrapped around his legs which only made his companions laugh even more.

"Are these your friends, Mr. Easter Bunny? Mr. Bear and Mr. Fox and Mrs. Fox and Mr. Duck?" Now even Bonnie had to smile. Chica's enraged "I'm a CHICKEN! And I'm NOT a GUY!" was lost in the cheerful moment.

"Chica, this can't be the first time people mistake you for a duck. And seriously, you don't look very..girly.." Harry's blunt statement only served to enrage the animatronic chicken more and she promptly went to sit as far away from the others as the could. The small boy, still holding onto Bonnie, looked over to the bundle in Foxy's arm.

"Who are you?"

Harry wriggled out of Foxy's arms and went over to Bonnie and his new admirer. "Hi, I'm Harry. Who are you?"

The child let go of the big bunny still smiling as he turned to the older boy. "I'm Davie!"

A growl filled the air before the animatronics could introduce themselves. Harry blushed.

"Are you hungry? Mom said you should eat when you are or wait for when she's done cooking. But lunch is already over. Do you want a chocolate bar?"

Harry had no idea what the boy was talkig about but gratefully took the sllghtly squished treat which Dave was holding out for him.

"Thanks."

Freddy stepped over to the two boys. "Davie? Could you tell me how you found us?"

"Mr. Easter Bunny was at the window and I wanted to say hello! I never saw-"

"Davie? Davie, sweetie, where are you?"

The boy tackled Bonnie with another hug around the legs, rambling something about "Byebye Mr. Easter Bunny and friends" and that he would always believe in him and was out of the door before they could blink. Screams of "Mommy!" and "Easter Bunny" echoing though the street were quickly interrupted by the worried voice of a woman.

"Well, that was...interesting." Freddy summed up the situation. "Right, Mr. Easter Bunny?"

Bonnie growled.

"I'm never going to live this down."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Freddy asked Chica as they were hiding behind a bush.<p>

"It has to work. We can't go back to the train station, those guys will probably still be there. And the boy will tell anyone he found the easter bunny-" Queue another growl from Bonnie "-so it wasn't save to stay any longer. I watched this spot from the window and every train which passes has to wait a few minutes so they can change the rails. We can get on then."

The clear sound of the church bell told them that it was time. The train would leave the station any moment.

They could only hope that Chica was right.

A short time later they found themselves in a railway waggon, hidden between some rather soft carpets. Harry was in Freddy's lap for a change while Foxy moved around a few carpets to make it more comfortable. The boy was almost asleep but still awake enough to comment on their situation.  
>"We are going north. That's good. We have to go north."<p>

Foxy looked up from a rather gaudy red carpet when the murmur reached his ears.

"I'm not even going to ask how the lad knows we are going north."

* * *

><p>"Bye, Harry!" A girl shouted over the playground as she followed her grandparents home.<p>

The group had left the train at the next station since they had needed some food for Harry. The chocolate bar he had gotten from the boy had not been much and he had been hungry yet again. He had stolen some food from one of the many food vendors you could find around the city and was just leaving the main street to get back to his friends when he ran into her. The girl was his age and a bit taller than him and promptly decided that he would be her friend. The girl, Jessica, had told him that she lived with her grandparents since her parents were always at work. There weren't many families with children near her home and the few around were either a lot younger or much older which left her with no one to play with.

They had run around a bit and then the girl had invited him to come home with her. He wasn't sure what to do but Jessica just pulled him over to her door.

What followed was the best meal Harry ever had and a day full of playing and fun. When it was getting late Jessica's grandma had asked him where he lived so that they could bring him home.

Luckily he was able to persuade her that he was going to be picked up soon. As soon as they were out of sight Harry raced back to his animatronic friends.

They had been worried sick. They couldn't enter the main streets during the day so when Harry had not come back they had feared the worst. They had decided to 'screw it' and go looking for him anyway when Harry had appeared in the doorway of the backroom of an old shop they were currently hiding in.

They were getting ready to scold him for his disappearance, he was getting ready to appologize when the deep voice of a man sounded from behind the boy.

"Harry..."

* * *

><p>They had finally found him. After all this time they had found him. Remus was increibly relieved.<p>

The order had been after him for more than a month now. When the news that Harry was nowhere to be found reached the werewolf's ears he was one of the first to volunteer for the search. And what a search it was!

They still were not sure how Harry had managed to get across half of Britain without anyone realizing. Of course the wizards had tracked him but every time they found him he would slip away and appear in another town further north. There had been words about him having some kind of weird creatures with him but Remus didn't believe them. He never smelled others around him, only fake fur and metal.

So when something that didn't even smell alive grabbed Harry and almost ran him over as it fled through the door he didn't know what to do except follow. There were five of them and they all resembled some kind of animal, even if Remus wasn't sure if the last one was a duck or a chicken. He called over the other members of the order who had been hiding so they wouldn't scare Harry - and really, Moody could scare anyone even on a bad day - and chased after them.

They finally cornered the strange creatures in a dead-end alley. Quickly, they got into postition and threw a few silencing spells around too keep their opponents from drawing attention to them. The red fox-like one was holding Harry to his chest with one arm, snarling as he threatened them with his hook. The others were standing in front of them, keeping the wizards from reaching the child. Two wizards threw a few stunners at the bear but it just shrugged them off. Moody growled something about 'amateurs' and threw an incarcerous at the creature. In seconds the bear was bound much to the shock of his companions.

"Freddy..."

The other five wizards copied the ex-auror and soon all creatures were bound.

"Chica, Bonnie, Puppet..."

Harry was sitting beside the red fox, staring at the rope with wide eyes. The fox had thrown him aside when the ropes came for him, keeping him from getting entangled in them.

"Foxy..."

Remus went over to the small boy leaning down to pick him up and take him away from these creatures. The boy backed away form him, obviously scared.

It broke the werewolves heart to see his best friends son like this. He slowly sat crouched down and held a hand out to the boy.

"Hey Harry, are you alright? Don't worry, we are here to bring you to safety."

Frightened green eyes looked over the group of wizards and returned to the creatures on the ground.

"We were worried about you. The Dursleys-"

"No!" The boy scooted back, hitting the wall behind him to get as far away from Remus as he could.

"Harry?"

"No!"

"What are-"

"I'm not going back!"

The shock of the explosion caused by accidential magic threw the wizards all out of the alley against the wall of a brick house. As they teetered on the ede of unconciousness Remus lifted his head to look for Harry.

The alley was empty.

* * *

><p>"...so, the animatronics moved at night?" Steve asked for the umptieth time as he speared another piece of steak on his fork. Mike's spoon stopped halfway to his mouth. He looked at his friend and slowly nodded.<p>

"I don't believe an inanimate piece of machinary could move on its own!"

Steve violently gestured with his right hand, promptly loosing the aforementioned piece of meat. Mike followed its trajectory until it landed on the floor with a wet splat.

"But they did. I wouldn't say they were alive but - they were alive! Anyway, as I told you before, I don't really know what happened, what made them this way, what made them move on their own. Before I could ask them I got sacked." He sighed. "I wonder what they are doing.

I wonder what Harry is doing."

Suddenly there was a strange tinkling sound coming from above him. Mike looked up and saw two distinct metal feet dropping towards him.

"Oof!"

Just as Foxy landed on his chest another tinkling sounded. Blue fake fur filled his vision as Bonnie dropped on top of Foxy.

The next sound was overshadowed by the creaking of Mike's chair and as Puppet joined the furry catastophy the poor piece of furniture gave up and collapsed. A second later Chica landed on the table, narrowly missing Steve's steak. The table started to groan as Freddy crashed next to Chika on the other side of Steve's meal.

Steve stared at the carnage just as Harry neatly fell on top of his plate and buried his steak.

Slightly spattered with gravy Steve continued to stare, his mind on the verge of shutdown as Harry picked himself up.

"Ow. That hurt!"

Mike's voice came from the floor. "Guys, please get off me. I'm happy to see you, but- please!"

Steve's fork hit the ground as his mind finally decided that it was time for a break.

* * *

><p>The first thing Steve noticed was an acrid smell as somebody tried to revive him with smelling salts. He sputtered and opened his eyes. Huge pink eyes in a yellow face looked down at him and a large beak opened. "Are you ok?"<p>

Emiting a startled yelp he started backpedaling until he bumped into the wall. He could see Mike with a child in his arm standing behind the big yellow thing with a small uncorked vial in its hand.

"I think he is ok, Chica. And Steve ... I told you so."

The child started giggling as Steve rubbed the back of his head.

"What..happened?"

Mike haltinly explained.

"Well, you remember the animatronics I told you about? Erm.. Well, they're here. Erm... With him." He pointed at the boy.

The child waved.

"Hi!"

Steve slowly stood up. "What exactally are they doing here?"

"They're here."

"And why?"

"Well, I don't know how they got here, but erm... they might... needaplacetostay?"

A flabberghasted Steve looked from Mike, to the boy, to the animatronics and back, his mind racing.

* * *

><p><em>'He must be out of his mind.<em> _There is now way..._

_...but he seems to trust them. And the boy..._

_...and those things seem... devoted to the boy..._

_...I can't turn them loose...'_

Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Can they work at the farm?"

* * *

><p><em>Alternate Ending<em>

_"What..happened?"_

_Suddenly, Mike pulled a gun from somewhere and with a crazy grin pointed it at his own head._

_"WELL, STEVE..."_

_- Virtual cookies to whoever gets this reference :D -_

* * *

><p><em>Well, here is the last real chapter. I might write some short stories about the animatronic meeting, for example, Dumbledore but I can't promise I will.<br>_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story._


End file.
